1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal communication tool and method of use. More particularly, the tool and method are designed to assist in opening lines of communication between at least two people.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore lines of personal communication between at least two people have been established in various ways. The psychological literature is replete with examples of tools for use in this area, as well as being replete with examples of methodologies used in reaching such goal.
However, it is not believed a tool or method of using, same as described hereinbelow has been taught, let alone suggested.
According to the invention there is provided a personal communication tool for use by a plurality of persons, the tool comprising a plurality of sections, each section incorporating a fingerwalk labyrinth for use by one person.
Further according to the invention there is provided a method of using a personal communication tool comprising at least two sections, each section incorporating a fingerwalk labyrinth for use by one person, the method including the steps of:
each person gaining access to a labyrinth in one section;
placing a finger within a peripheral end of a groove defining a labyrinth; and
fingerwalking the path at least toward a centerpoint of the labyrinth.